What Did I Miss Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam and Andy having a little bedtime conversation.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. RB Season 3 Episode 5. Is it illegal for Sam and Andy to have a little kiss? Ok, loads of little touches and looks. The right things said. The end scene where Andy just threw herself to lie on the back of Sam's truck was just so begging for much more. If I'm not making sense, sorry. It is like giving me pizza with no extra cheese. Was it wrong for just one tiny kiss? Or Hug?

Okie dokie. I'm going to be calm about this and share my next ff with you. I hope you like it. It turned out a little off than what I started with.

Thank you to **smdaniels20, jimi18, Flowerfairies, linda p, , edge15684, mcary, jlamb13, ariel133, CM-x-SN-x-HP-x-roxmysox, rbfan624, oxREBELxo,mbarca, Annie Walker-Anderson, Parodys, kmart92, tiva forever2009-2010, katesari and Guest** for reviewing and helping me with my 'hangover' issue. Thank you. For those who reviewed me anonymously, thank you too.

**Summary** : A look at how Andy remembered Tommy's birthday. Among other things!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Rookie Blue. If I do, kindly refer to my Authors Note.

**xox**

"Better?" Andy whispered agaisnt Sam's ear.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Sam motioned Andy off his back and pulled her to lie next to him on her stomach to mimic his position. Capturing her hand in his, he placed soft kisses on her fingers and murmured, "Next massage will be on me."

Andy inched closer to Sam and played with his fingers. Her serious expression caught his attention. Releasing her hand, Sam traced her brows.

"Why the frown?"

Andy took his hand off her face and cuddled it against her chest.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "It's just that I'm missing something. And I can't figure out what it is."

"I'm here. And you still miss me? How sweet McNally." He pulled his hand that was enclosed in hers and cuddled it to his chest. "I would show you my appreciation but you've tire me out Sweetheart."

"Shut up. Go to sleep." She giggled and gently fingered his eyes to close.

Sam smiled and pulled her closer to him. He slipped his hand under her T-shirt and soothingly rubbed her back.

"What's wrong" He whispered. "Can I help?"

"It's ok. I'm sure it's nothing." She sighed.

"Try your phone. Maybe there is something in there."

"Smart Man." She moved to retrieve her phone on the nightstand.

"Hey. Come back here." Sam complained in a deep voice when she settled on her side of the bed, a foot away from him. Andy scooted closer and found her immediately huddled.

"Sam. How am I going to read anything with my face in yours?"

He let her turn just a little and growled, "Happy?" Satisfied with her reply, he settled the side of his face on her shoulder as Andy went through her phone.

Andy was reading through her conversation with Sam when she heard his sleepy voice. "Anything?"

"No." She gave him a quick kiss. "Go back to sleep."

"What are you reading?"

"Our text message. The one before I flew in." She smiled as she read it.

"You still have that? Me too."

"Awww. You saved it too? What a nice and sweet man you are!"

"Careful McNally. Once I've had my sleep, I'm going to show you just nice and sweet man I am."

"So sleep. I wouldn't want a grouch in my hand." She yelped when he sneaked his hand under the blankets and into her shorts.

"I suggest you read the text again. Especially about me being a grouch."

Andy gasped when Sam grinned as he remembered the text conversation that they shared as he sat on the hood of the cruiser that morning months ago.

A : ETA 1020

S : You telling me because …?

A : Pick me up?

S : Pick me up, what?

A : Pick me up, please?

S : Try again.

A : Have you had your coffee?

S : McNally…

A : Pick me up please, Babe.

S : Don't miss your flight.

A : Miss you too much to want to miss it.

S : You wouldn't miss me if you hadn't gone away for 3 freaking months!

A : You are grouchy. I'll take a cab.

A : Sam?

A : Sam, I was kidding.

A : SAM!

A : *maybe I should return the leopard print bikini*

S : What?

A : You are hot when you are grouchy.

S : Just hot?

A : Super hot! Especially in uniform.

A : Makes me wanna rip them off you and have my evil way with you in the cruiser.

S : You know I'm not gonna let that go.

S : The bikini too.

A : I know. *Sigh*

A : So you picking me up? Please? Officer Sexy Swarek, Sir?

S : I'll be in the crowd.

A : Will I spot you easy?

S : A dummy would.

A: HAha! Gotta go. Boarding soon. Don't be late. Can't wait to see you. Any chance of coffee?

S : Get your butt back here McNally. Stat!

A : Yes Sir!

END OF TEXT

"I really missed you." Andy traced the side of his face as it rested on her shoulder.

"Me too." Sam lifted his head and turned her over, coaxing her to lie on her stomach. He captured her left hand in his right under the pillow they shared. Then he enclosed her right hand in his left and held it close to his heart.

"Why are you holding my hands?" Andy whispered in the dark.

"Because I am too tired to stretch out to your side of the bed if you move away from me." He kissed her shoulder and settled just a little off her pillow. "Night Andy."

"Night Sam." She whispered and studied Sam's face as the moonlight touched his slumbering features.

Her eyes roamed over his hair before continuing down to his sinewy back. She wished he wasn't holding her hands so she could run them down his smooth skin. Her scrutiny returned to his hair. His thick, dark, black hair that she loves to let her fingers run through. She inched a little closer and placed a soft kiss along his hairline.

Sam mumbled something that sounds suspiciously like "Don't leave." and held her hands tighter. Andy smiled sadly thinking how close she was to losing him. He has been behind her since the day they met despite her tackling him in that alley. They have been more than just partners even when they were denying it.

Andy knew that their age difference was one of the issues that make them different. But what is age, if you feel right being with the person. Sam's next birthday will be in a couple months' time. She knew exactly what to get for him. In fact, she knew what she will be getting for herself for him.

Sam's birthday is going to be fun.

Andy's birthday was really awesome. Sam had made sure of that.

She closed her eyes as she thought of her previous birthdays. Birthdays celebrated with her parents. A quiet birthday with just her Dad after her Mom left. Tommy McNally had tried to give her the best but it was hard. After her Dad had taken to the bottle, her birthday was sometimes forgotten. His too.

Tommy McNally's birthday.

"It's Dad's birthday!" She burst and jarred Sam from his sleep.

An hour later, Andy laid her head on Sam's shoulder as he lay sprawled in his bed. Andy gingerly traced circles on his taut stomach. Sam captured her hand. "I know what you are doing."

"What?"

"You are depriving me of my sleep. So I'll let you drive the cruiser tomorrow."

"Is it working?"

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think."

Andy reached up, kissed him under his chin and whispered, "I'm sorry Sam."

"For?" He growled as he turned and folded Andy in his arms as he would a bolster pillow.

"For making you run around town in the middle of the night. Sam I can't breathe. You are holding me too tight."

"Hmmmp." He answered and released her just a little bit.

"Sam?"

"Sleep. I'll find a time to punish and torture you when I wake up."

xox

Two weeks later as they sat in his truck outside a house, Andy turned to Sam and shook his arm.

"Sam. I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this."

"No."

"No?" She couldn't believe Sam would deny her.

"No."

"But.."

"Need I remind you that you were the one who insisted that I let you fumble your way around, McNally?" He threw her his smirk.

"Yes. But that's…"

"Uh-uh! No buts McNally." He patted her hand that was still on his arm.

"You are not nice Sam Swarek."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Get your butt in there." He pointed towards the house.

"What if I make a mess of things?"

"McNally. Listen to me. You won't mess up."

"What if say the wrong things?"

"You will not say the wrong things."

"I'm not ready."

"You are ready. Now let's go." He reached over and opened the truck door for her.

"You are really going to let me be on my own?"

"I'll be right behind you. But yeah. You'll be alone at some point."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Need I remind you?"

"Is this some form of punishment?"

"Well, I did promise to punish and torture you."

"But Sam…"

"What are you afraid of?"

"What I'm afraid of? What I'm afraid of? You are asking me what I'm afraid of?" Her voice squeaked higher after every question.

"Andy. Andy. Listen to me. You are going to be okay. You can do this." He kissed her and held her tight for a few seconds. "Ready?"

"Sam wait!" She grabbed him as he was about to exit his truck. "What does your family know about me?"

"You are pretty. Gorgeous, actually. You make me want to hold your hand and never let go. Talks non-stop. Makes me do things that I wouldn't two years ago like canoeing. Screw up my eight month operation. Drives me crazy for getting yourself into trouble the minute I turn my back. Risking me to catch pneumonia for all the cold showers I had to take every time I think about the night of the blackout. Brings me coffee at work and in bed."

"You did not tell them those things!" She slapped his arm. "What if they get the wrong impression?"

"Ok. Maybe not the canoeing part."

"Sam, I'm serious. What if your family hates me?" She was on the verge of tears.

"They won't."

"How would you know?"

"Andy, they will love you like I do." He stopped to judge her reaction. Seeing tears running down her cheeks, he added "Maybe a little less than I do. But they'll love you."

"I love you too Sam."

"Good." He leaned over and brushed his nose against hers. "Because I'm going to put up one hell of a fight if you leave me."

"Don't leave me Sam." She pleaded as she rested her forehead against his chin. "I don't want us to not be together. But if we do, which I hope we don't, just don't leave without a fight."

"You are not getting rid of me that easily McNally." He lifted her face and sealed his vow with the gentlest kiss they ever shared.

Parting reluctantly, Sam captured Andy's hand and they exited the truck together through Sam's side. He kissed her one more time before wrapping his arm around her waist and a hand cupping the back of her head. He saw her smiling.

"What?"

"I was just thinking if your family will show me your baby pictures." She broke into a laugh at the horror registered on his face.

"This is supposed to be your torture not mine, McNally." He scolded.

"I'll let you punish me when we get back." She whispered in his ear before giving his ear lobe a little nip.

"You are evil." His arm around her waist tightened.

"I learned from the best."

Sam brushed a whispered "Love you" against her lips before pulling her to meet his family.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
